Escape to Freedom
by ForeverUnited
Summary: Harry has had enough... Read more to find out.


Escape to freedom.

A/N - This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while and I know its short but it was rushed to get onto paper. I may expand on this story one day but for now it is complete. I hope you like but I have no BETA so please excuse the spelling and grammar I tried my best.

Disclaimer: This was purely done for fun Harry Potter and its world belong to JK Rowling.

...

It happened so fast... one minute he was sat there staring up at the ceiling finally thankful that this year was going to be different, he would finally be able to focus on his studies and improve his grades with his OWLS around the corner. You see Harry wasn't as dumb as everything thought he was. For years Harry had been down playing his powers and intelligence first with the Dursleys so they didn't beat him to death for being better than their precious Dudders. Oh and then it was with his so called best friends Ron and Hermione. He knew if she was challenged she would be jealous and their friendship would be over. Ron on the other hand was another story entirely he was just another fan boy out for the fame and money the boy-who-lived could offer him. So many times he sat and wondered what would have happed if he had taken Draco's hand that day on the train but alas even magic can't alter that far into the past.

So there he sat along with everyone else in the hall listening as the names were called of the goblet... Surprise, surprise Harry Potter is called. Harry was livid even more so with the reaction of his friend how dare she shove him like that.

Harry rose to his feet and said "NO" he was done being there golden boy; he was done being there punching bag. For years he has taken the crap he had done everything they had asked of him. He had even saved the school three years in a row. Not like anyone cared or new but still the point was he had done it. Harry Potter was his own man and he would not be forced in to a stupid tournament where people died for 1000 gallons.

"What did you say my boy?" Albus Dumbledore stared at him putting on his best grandfatherly display. On the inside however he was livid how dare the little brat challenge him like this in front of the whole school. Albus Dumbledore had a plan one Harry Potter was simply a pawn in and a pawn should no his place. The tournament would be a good way to lure Voldemort out into the open and provide Albus with the respect he so clearly felt he deserved.

"I said no. I will not compete in a tournament that I did not enter." Harry stated folding his arms and staring at him.

"Liar..." was instantly shouted all across the room. "Show off"

Harry whipped out his wand. "I Harry James Potter heir to the most noble and ancient house of Potter and Black do hear by swear on my life and magic I did not enter the Triwizard tournament." A golden aura surrounded him and disappeared as everyone around him gasped.

"Expecto Protromun" Harry shouted clearly as his silver stag bound around the room. Smirking he stood there and watched as people sat there with their mouths hanging open. Dumbledore was fuming how did he find out he was heir to the two most important houses.

"Now that I have your attention it's time for a few home truths, Draco I Harry James Potter do hear by offering my sincerest apologies on behalf of house Potter and Black for refusing your hand in friendship that day on the train and also for not knowing pureblood customs until this summer." Here Harry paused and waited for Draco's response as per customer. It took several minutes for Draco to collect himself he was floored that Potter was apologising to him. He was startled back into reality when people began whispering about how Potter didn't know about his place in society. Draco cleared his throat, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy do hear by accept your apology on behalf of house Malfoy." Harry sent him a small smile to which he returned.

Harry then turned to face the room, "Now I have corrected my manners its time I cleared up a few lies. I learnt a rather impress spell this summer that allows me to project my memories." So with that being said Harry cast the spell and everyone watched in fascination as his life was played out on the ceiling of the great hall. By the end the room was divided into three camps, the first those who were absolutely livid at the treatment Harry received by everyone, the second those who were crying too much to even process any other emotion and third the incensed people who had been found out.

Harry smiled as he watched people's reactions he felt so liberated now that he said his peace Sirius was right he needed closure.

"Now you have seen my life you can understand why I am done with the wizarding world and you will never see me again." With that statement Harry disappeared from the room... with the help of Dobby of course.

Harry arrived smiling on Black Island to be greeted by Sirius and Remus. He was finally free.

THE END


End file.
